Digimon The WarGame Syndrome
by djb21212-Steeldramon21
Summary: In this story, a new Digimon has begun terrorizing the Internet and it's up to the DigiDestined to stop him. Contains Taiora, Koumi, and Daiyako. Enjoy!


Digimon: Digital Monsters  
  
The War Game Syndrome  
  
Written by: Steeldramon21  
  
Plot: In this story, which is sometime after Season 2, the DigiDestined have to fight a new enemy on the Internet in a climactic battle. Can they succeed and prevent the rebirth of evil? Contains Taiora (of course) as well as Koumi (Izzy/Mimi) and Daiyako (Davis/Yolei). Enjoy!  
  
Characters:  
  
Tai and Agumon  
Sora and Biyomon  
Izzy and Tentomon  
Mimi and Palmon  
Davis and Veemon  
Yolei and Hawkmon  
  
  
  
Prologue: Deep in the heart of the Digital World, there lies a realm of total darkness. It is a place where all evil Digimon have gone to be deleted, losing in battle against the forces of good. The realm is a place without a name, though some would call it Limbo, the realm between the living and dead. One Digimon in particular was imprisoned here. He resisted the pull of the Void, the feel of nothingness as it clawed at his data like a falcon would a small mouse. The Digimon fought to free himself, his twisted mind bent on revenge against those who sent him there. Finally, he willed himself into being, his data forming a shape out of the Void. He had composed himself into a form not unlike an insect. His eyes gleamed with evil as they glowed with red energy. The demon stretched his hands to the walls of the empty place. They parted smoothly,   
allowing the creature to escape from his prison into his realm, the world of data known as the Internet. He laughed evilly as he passed through. It was a laugh that could chill the blood of even a Christian holy man. Such was the malice in this Digimon's blood.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Meanwhile, in the real world, Taichi Kamiya rushed as fast as he could to Izzy's house. The resident genius had called him just as he was about to go to bed that evening. All Izzy said to him at the time was that there was a catastrophe that needed their attention. When he got there, he found that the other DigiDestined were there as well. He turned and saw Sora, his once and future crush, talking to Mimi about what life was like in America. Despite that they were still   
friends, Tai felt almost depressed around her. It began during Christmas when she chose to be with Matt and not him. Though the two were broken up now, it did little to ease his broken heart. Sora saw him and went over to her friend.  
  
"Hey Tai." Sora said. "I guess you got Izzy's phone call too, huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Tai said, not able to look her in the eyes anymore. Feeling the moment was getting awkward, he decided to break the silence between them. "So... what were you up to tonight?"  
  
"I was studying for a botany test when Izzy called me." Sora said, also feeling awkward. "Tai... why haven't you called me in the last few weeks? Have you been avoiding me or something?"  
  
"Well..." Just then, Izzy summoned all of them to his computer. As Tai went over, he sighed a small sigh of relief.  
  
"I'm glad you all were able to make it." Izzy said. "With Matt and T.K visiting their grandparents again, and Ken on vacation with his family, our numbers are limited somewhat." He then turned to Tai. "That reminds me, how's Kari doing?"  
  
"She's visiting relatives in Tokyo." Tai said. "She and Gatomon are fine."  
  
"In the meantime, what's the deal?" Davis said.  
  
"We've got another emergency that needs our attention. I've been keeping tabs on the Internet and the Digital World ever since Diaboromon came back about three months ago." Izzy said. "I was just about to log off when I got an email from Gennai. He said that a new enemy has surfaced on the Internet." He pulled up a picture of the Digimon on his computer screen.  
  
"Ewww." Mimi said in disgust.  
  
"What is that thing?" Yolei asked.  
  
"His name is Megalomon." Izzy said. "He's a Virus-type Digimon at the Mega level. His main attack is "Circuit Crusher", whatever that is."  
  
"So, what are we waiting for?" Tai said. "Let's trash this guy."  
  
"Well, it won't be that easy." Izzy said. "Megalomon is made up of the same elements as Apocalymon, meaning he has all of the attributes of all of our old enemies. I've already sent Agumon and the others after him."  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Agumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Palmon emerged in what was supposed to be the Internet. The sky was some sort of grid and the floor resembled a circuit board. (The Net from Season 3.)  
  
"Wow." Agumon said. "The last time we were here, the Internet looked nothing like this."  
  
"Unless we were sent to a different part." Tentomon said. Meanwhile, in the real world, Izzy and the others watched as their Digimon appeared.  
  
"Good, they made it in." Izzy said to them. "Megalomon should be around somewhere." Just then, they heard a deep and maniacal laugh from the speakers.  
  
"What's that?" Sora said as the laugh got louder.  
  
"Somebody make it stop!" Mimi said as she clutched her head, trying to drown out the sound.  
  
"I've been expecting you." The voice said to the Digimon. "You are fools if you think you can stop me." Just then, a massive shape began to form in front of the Digimon. It belonged to Megalomon.  
  
"Get ready, everyone." Tai said. As the shape finally finished forming, it spoke in an almost human voice to them.  
  
"Are you disgusted by my appearance?" Megalomon said. "It doesn't matter, since no one will live long enough to comment on it. You see, I was created from the same elements that gave birth to Apocalymon."  
  
"I knew there was something familiar about him." Sora said.  
  
"Don't these guys ever stay dead?" Tai remarked.  
  
"After his initial destruction," Megalomon continued, "all of that data was never deleted. Instead, it was sent to a Void that exist between the Digital World and this one. I believe that you would call it a Digital Underworld."  
  
"Somehow, I'm not surprised that this guy is from the Digital World's version of Hell." Davis said.  
  
"Silence!" Megalomon shouted, startling the children somewhat. "None of you have any idea of who I truly am. As I said, I am made of all the infected data of Digimon that are sent to the Void. That includes your old adversaries as well, DigiDestined."  
  
"WHAT???" all of the children said at once.  
  
"Now that I have drawn you here, I can finally be rid of you and rule this realm." Megalomon said as he laughed maniacally.  
  
"Not if I can help it." Tai said as he turned to the other children. "Everyone, take out your digivices." With that, the children did so and the Digimon began to digivolve.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... XVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Don't think that digivolving will save you." Megalomon said. "Heat Viper!" he shouted as Chimeramon's head formed on his claw and fired an attack. It slammed straight into XVeemon.  
  
"XVeemon, no!" Davis cried in horror.  
  
"Crimson Mist!" Megalomon shouted as he formed MaloMyotismon's body on another claw and fired two lasers from the shoulder pads. It hit Togemon with pinpoint accuracy.  
  
"Togemon!" Mimi wailed.  
  
"This guy is tough." Yolei said.  
  
"Not so much that we still can't fight." Tai told them confidently. "Greymon!"  
  
"Nova Blast!" Greymon shouted as he spit out a ball of fire.  
  
"Meteor Wing!" Birdramon shouted as several fireballs shot from her wings.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shouted as he formed a ball of electricity and threw it at Megalomon.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Aquilamon shouted as he slammed his horns into Megalomon. He growled at the Digimon.  
  
"They need more power!" Izzy said. "At this rate, Megalomon might have enough power to win!"  
  
"Pump it up, you guys!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Digivolve again!" Sora also shouted. With that, all of the Digimon, including XVeemon and Aquilamon, began to digivolve.  
  
"Greymon, digivolve to... MetalGreymon!"  
  
"Birdramon, digivolve to... Garudamon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon, digivolve to... MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Togemon, digivolve to... Lillymon!"  
  
"XVeemon, digivolve to... Paildramon!"  
  
"Aquilamon, digivolve to... Sylphimon!"  
  
"What... the... how did XVeemon digivolve without Stingmon?" Davis said in shock.  
  
"Aquilamon digivolved too." Yolei said.  
  
"It must have something to do with being online." Izzy said. "There must be something in the Internet that caused this."  
  
"Never mind that!" Tai said as he pointed at the screen. "Look!"  
  
"They're slowing down!" Davis observed. The children watched as their Digimon, except for MetalGreymon and Paildramon, had indeed slowed down.  
  
"Terra Destroyer!" Megalomon shouted as Black WarGreymon's torso formed on his claw and threw an energy orb at the other Digimon.  
  
"MetalGreymon, protect them!" Tai shouted.  
  
"You too, Paildramon!" Davis shouted. MetalGreymon and Paildramon stepped in front of the other Digimon and absorbed most of the blast.  
  
"Giga Blaster!" MetalGreymon shouted as he launched his missiles at Megalomon.  
  
"Desperado Blaster!" Paildramon shouted as he fired his side guns at Megalomon. Both weapons hardy made a scratch on him.  
  
"This guy can't be indestructible!" Tai said. "He has to have a weakness somewhere."  
  
"Look!" Sora said. The children watched as the other Digimon has completely   
stopped moving.  
  
"This is bad." Yolei said. "There nothing but a giant target now."  
  
"Evil Inferno!" Megalomon shouted as he reproduced Daemon's attack. It took out all of the other Digimon this time, forcing them to the Rookie levels and return to the Digital World. MetalGreymon and Paildramon were injured to the point where they collapsed, totally drained of their energy.  
  
"MetalGreymon!" Tai shouted. "Get up!"  
  
"Paildramon, no!" Davis shouted. "This can't be happening. We can't lose."  
  
"Wait!" Izzy said as he typed some commands on his computer. "I figured it out. Somehow, Megalomon did the same thing as Diaboromon. He redirected all of the email and pop-up ads to the Digimon, slowing their data down. Until I can either erase it all or download them offline, they're stuck."  
  
"Then we don't have a choice." Tai said as he took out his digivice. "Davis, you and I are the only ones left to stop this guy. You ready?"  
  
"Just say the word." Davis said as he took out his D-3. With that, both of the heroes were transformed to data and pulled into the screen, leaving four very startled children.  
  
"Be careful, Tai." Sora said.  
  
"You too, Davis." Yolei said under her breath.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tai and Davis emerged on the Internet right beside their fallen Digimon. MetalGreymon's armor was either melted or cracked, his flesh burned. Paildramon's armor was burned along with his skin. Tai and Davis were horrified.  
  
"MetalGreymon, are you okay?" Tai asked as he went up to his Digimon.  
  
"...I've... been better." The cyborg dinosaur answered weakly as he de-digivolved into Agumon.  
  
"We can still... take him...Davis." Paildramon said to Davis as he de-digivolved into Veemon.  
  
"Oh, man." Davis said. "Now what?"  
  
"We fight, that's what!" Tai told his former predecessor as he turned his attention to Megalomon. "You're not going to win, Megalomon!"  
  
"Really, child of Courage?" Megalomon said mockingly. "I beg to differ. Giga Cannon!" he formed Machinedramon's torso on his claw and fired a blast of energy at Tai and Davis. Just before it hit, a miracle happened. Their digivices and Digimon glowed with gold and orange light.  
  
"Agumon, warp digivolve to... WarGreymon!"  
  
"Veemon, warp digivolve to... Imperialdramon!"  
  
The two Mega Digimon stepped in front of their partners and absorbed the attack. Outside of the Internet, the children were all cheering for Tai and Davis.  
  
"Prodigious! Now we can win!" Izzy said.  
  
"Show that big bully we mean business!" Mimi said.  
  
"Yahoo! Do it, Tai!" Sora shouted.  
  
"C'mon, Davis! Don't mess it up this time!" Yolei shouted. Meanwhile, Megalomon was less than impressed.  
  
"You think that digivolving to Mega will save you? Think again! Screaming Darkness!" He raised his hands to the sky and made the whole area pitch black.  
  
"Imperialdramon, can you see him?" Davis asked the dragon Digimon.  
  
"I'm checking." The giant dragon answered as he scanned the area. Suddenly, a bolt of black energy hit both Digimon from out of nowhere, slamming them to the ground.  
  
"What the..." Tai said. Just then, Megalomon floated down from the sky, his entire body crackling with negative energy.  
  
"Positron Laser!" Imperialdramon shouted as he fired a blast of energy from his cannon.  
  
"Terra Force!" WarGreymon shouted as he threw his ball of energy at Megalomon. Both attacks fizzled before they struck him.  
  
"No way!" Davis said in shock. "How could he survive all of that?"  
  
"Now I will finish this battle!" Megalomon growled as his whole body charged up with negative energy. "Once I unleash this attack, no one will survive! TOTAL DESTRUCTION!" The whole area was engulfed in dark energy, slamming into Tai, Davis, and all of the Digimon. When the attack ended, the children looked in horror at the screen. Tai and Davis were unconscious beside their Digimon, who were weakened and beaten up by the attack.  
  
"Tai!" Sora screamed in horror.  
  
"Davis, no!" Yolei cried out. Mimi was stricken totally silent and Izzy was dumbfounded.  
  
"This... can't be possible." Izzy said softly.  
  
"Tai..." Sora said softly as she went to the computer screen with Yolei. "I never got a chance to tell you how much I love you." Just then, both girls changed to data and were absorbed into the computer. When they emerged, they each went to Tai and Davis, weakened but barely alive.  
  
"Tai..." Sora said as she knelt beside him. "You can't leave us. Please, hold on."  
  
"Sora..." Tai said weakly, "I'll be fine. I just... had to protect you. I promised you that I would do that, no matter what."  
  
"That doesn't mean that you have to die." Sora told him, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "Tai... I love you. Even when I was dating Matt, I still cared about you and I always will. You're my best friend. If you died now, I'd never forgive myself. So, please, don't give up on me." Meanwhile, Yolei was having the same problem with Davis.  
  
"C'mon Davis, get up." Yolei pleaded. "It's not like you to just give up like this."  
  
"I'll make it, Yolei." Davis said to her as he tried to get to his feet and failed. "I just don't want you to get hurt, that's all. I care too much about you to let that happen."  
  
"But you shouldn't have to sacrifice yourself." Yolei said as she also began to feel tears in her eyes. "Davis, I know I've been treating you badly because I thought I was in love with Ken. The truth is... I could never care about him the way I care about you. I... I love you, you big jerk." With that, both girls began to glow brighter than ever with red energy. It spread over the entire area. Outside the Internet, Mimi and Izzy looked in amazement as the computer screen   
erupted in a burst of color.  
  
"Wow." Mimi commented. "I wish my hair could do that."  
  
"Prodigious." Izzy said. "For once, I'm... speechless."  
  
On the Internet, Sora and Yolei both gave Tai and Davis an earth-shattering kiss, causing both boys to glow with an orange and gold light. The energy redirected itself to the Digimon, re-energizing them. Tai was the first to open his eyes and saw Sora hovering over him, the glow giving her a near divine appearance. Davis soon followed and was greeted by the tear-filled eyes of Yolei.  
  
"...Sora?" Tai said as he opened his eyes.  
  
"Tai!" Sora shouted happily as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Davis! You're alive!" Yolei said as she hugged him.  
  
"...Yolei, you're crushing me." Davis said to her. Suddenly, the two glowing forms of Biyomon and Hawkmon appeared in front of the children. WarGreymon and Imperialdramon also glowed as they began to change.  
  
"Biyomon, warp digivolve to... Phoenixmon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, warp digivolve to... Valkyrimon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon, mode change to... Paladin Mode!"  
  
"WarGreymon, mode change to... OmniGreymon!"  
  
As the four Mega Digimon stood proudly alongside their partners, the glow from their bodies illuminated the entire realm. Tai, Sora, Davis, and Yolei all looked up in awe.  
  
"Biyomon... digivolved to Mega." Sora said.  
  
"Wow." Yolei said. "Is that Hawkmon?"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Valkyrimon is Hawkmon's Mega form. He guards the skies of the Digital World. Evil better watch out for his "Feral Sword!"  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Phoenixmon is the Mega form of Biyomon. She is a mythical Digimon who lives in the skies of the Digital World. Her attack, "Crimson Flame", sends out shards of fire from her majestic wings.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: Imperialdramon's Paladin Mode is one of the strongest Digimon ever. This dragon warrior uses his "Positron Cannon" and "Omega Blade" to cut evil down to size.  
  
Digimon Analyzer: OmniGreymon is Agumon's supreme evolution. This mysterious warrior uses his "Nova Force" to destroy evil. (He resembles Omnimon except he has WarGreymon's claws and is an orange color.)  
  
"No!" Megalomon growled. "This cannot be! I was about to finally claim victory!"  
  
"It's time to finish this fight!" OmniGreymon commanded as he and the other Digimon took to the air. "Mega Claws!" His claws glowed with energy as he slammed into Megalomon, this time causing some damage.  
  
"Omega Blade!" Imperialdramon shouted as he sliced into Megalomon with his massive sword.  
  
"Crimson Flame!" Phoenixmon shouted as her body glowed bright red. Shards of fire were released from her wings and slammed into Megalomon, scarring and burning him somewhat.  
  
"Feral Sword!" Valkyrimon shouted as he swiped his sword through the air, creating an arc of energy that slammed into Megalomon. The mutant Digimon stared down the children with every ounce of his strength.  
  
"I'm almost impressed, DigiDestined." Megalomon said smugly, despite his injuries. "But you shall still fall before me!"  
  
"Wanna bet?" Tai said defiantly as he stood to his feet. "Now, OmniGreymon!"  
  
"You too, Imperialdramon!" Davis said as he stood beside his predecessor. "Let's take him down!"  
  
"I'm with you, Tai." Sora said confidently as she stood beside him.  
  
"This creep is done!" Yolei said as she stood beside Davis. OmniGreymon and Imperialdramon glowed their brightest as they prepared to release their final attacks.  
  
"Nova Force!" OmniGreymon shouted as he slammed a giant globe of positive energy into Megalomon, engulfing him in an explosion.  
  
"Positron Cannon!" Imperialdramon shouted as his arm cannon released a beam of high-energy plasma. Megalomon screamed as both attacks merged and decimated him. When the smoke and light cleared, the demon Digimon was gone. Outside the computer, everyone was cheering.  
  
"They won!" Mimi screamed happily as she squeezed Izzy tightly.  
  
"Mimi... you're choking... me!" Izzy gasped out as he began to blush heavily from her touch. Meanwhile, the Digimon all de-digivolved and went to their partners.  
  
"Agumon, that was incredible!" Tai said as he hugged his Digimon.  
  
"Thanks, Tai." Agumon said.  
  
"Veemon, that as awesome!" Davis said as he shook hands with his Digimon.  
  
"Thanks, Davis." Veemon said. Just then, both DigiDestined of Courage found themselves in a loving embrace from Sora and Yolei.  
  
"Sora, I know that you care about me and all, but I can't breath." Tai managed to choke out.  
  
"Yolei, you're going to break my ribs." Davis said. Both girls let go of them.  
  
"Let's go home." Yolei said. "Today has been too much." With that, they said their goodbyes to their Digimon and were transported back to the real world. As they emerged, all four of them landed on top of Izzy and Mimi, who hapened to be right in front of the screen.  
  
"Sorry, Izzy." Tai said.  
  
"It's okay." Izzy said as he and the others got up. "Just aim for something else to land on besides me." At that, everyone laughed.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the shadows of the realm known as the Digital Void, a swirling mass of data seemed to be gathering, mixing and coagulating until they formed cold, red eyes that seemed to say...  
  
"I will be back..."  
  
  
  
The end... or is it? 


End file.
